


Pale Moon (and what the future holds)

by Destiny_in_the_Universe (orphan_account)



Series: The Ties that Bind Us [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Duke is between 6 and 10, Duke is smol, Ghosts, Heart Attacks, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Heather Duke, at such a young age, had no idea that her life was going to change.Or alternatively,The story of how Heather Duke realized she was a medium





	Pale Moon (and what the future holds)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to my ghost whisperer AU, Whisper of the Night, which holds the past of the girls. It also serves as their character arc throughout the entire book as a whole.

Sherwood had never been anything considered normal, especially not with the secrets that remained hidden behind invisible walls. The residents tended to be involved in things which most would never dare to explore. Not everyone was aware of what laid beyond, but most did, the select few who’d been born different. 

 

The family of Heather Duke was no exception. Being in a large family, having seven brothers at that, Heather had always been the one to be cast out. She was easily forgotten, pushed aside because she was the youngest and being the only girl, no one wanted anything to do with her. Her brothers were all class pranksters, only enjoying it when the poor kid was kicking and screaming against them throwing her into a pool. 

 

Her mother barely paid her any attention, too engrossed in her work to really throw any words at Duke. Whether she truly loved her daughter seemed to be up for debate, and she spent far too much time in her study or out of the house. 

 

Heather learned to keep quiet, to stop fighting against her brothers. She preferred the comforts of a book because then no one would yell at her for making too much noise. Her green eyes fixated on a new page as she read to herself, her gaze only brightening when she heard the door swing open to signal the arrival of her father. 

 

He was the only one in her entire family that actually cared for her, tried to be there when she was feeling weak. Their bond was different, like something could close the gap in Heather’s already frail heart. They were exceptionally close and Heather, longing for the love she didn’t have with anyone else, took it with all her being. 

 

Heather giggled to herself, the reddish-brown haired girl pulling the covers of the bed sheets up to hide herself from her teasing father. 

“Heather, darling, where are you~” Her father joked in a singsong voice, trying to remove the covers from the girl’s hands and eliciting yet another giggle from his daughter. 

It’s something adorable, no trace of the meek, quick to submit adolescent that Heather will become. 

 

Warm sounds that echo out from Heather, the young one only six years old, as she played the game. Her shrieks of laughter rang out, though it came to an abrupt stop when her mother barged into the room, barking at Heather to be quiet. 

 

She instantly fell silent, a submissive-like expression flashing itself on her face. Heather looked down to the bed, not wanting to say anything else, lest she upset anyone. 

 

There was something that she had been missing and the only who seemed to be able to fill the gap was her father, the one who was able to close that emptiness in her heart. 

 

“Heather, you know she means well,” her father murmured, trying to sound reassuring to his currently upset daughter. 

“They n-never understand…” she muttered, though she flashed a smile at her parent. 

 

Their bond was pure and strong, no trace of any bad blood or signs that something was wrong. And for a while, it was that way, the best thing Heather could have. 

 

It’s a shame Fate had other plans. 

 

Heather arrived home that afternoon, coming back from school, the young girl heading towards the office where her father worked sometimes. She sighed, dropping her bag on the couch before going to find Henry Duke. Her nerves were slightly riled up after a bad incident yet she forced it away, feeling the excitement of going to see her father acting up again. 

 

“Dad!” She squealed, going to see Henry at his desk. 

 

“Not now, darling. I’m busy,” Henry muttered, a pile of papers spread about. He seemed lost in his work, lips pursed into a thin tight line. 

 

“I just wanted to say hi!” Heather chirped, the girl’s brilliant green eyes shining brightly. 

 

“Heather!” Henry barked, the annoyance spreading throughout his face. 

 

Duke squeaked, the girl nearly falling flat on her butt. Her eyes widened, having no idea why her father was snapping at her like that. The tears were gathering, causing her to sniff softly. 

 

“I’m working,” Henry grunted, turning away from the reddish-brown haired child to work again. To those who understood, he was stressed, too focused on working to really pay attention on anything else. 

 

Heather sniffed before suddenly stomping her foot down. 

 

“But dad-” 

 

“I said not now!” Henry’s hand came down hard on his desk as he rose too fast. His eyes suddenly glazed over, a startled gasp escaping him. His knees buckled and he suddenly dropped to the ground like dead weight. 

 

“Daddy!” Heather shrieked. She hurriedly knelt down beside him, shaking him frantically in an attempt to wake him up. 

 

A scream tore from her lips when her father didn’t move. His body felt odd to the touch, like some frozen piece of food. Tears were beginning to stream down her face and she was only faintly aware of someone pulling her away from Henry. 

 

Her struggles to get away only fell short, and she was sobbing helplessly, trying to understand anything that was happening. 

 

Her mind hadn’t been able to process what had happened. No matter what anyone told her, Heather refused to accept the truth, clinging to the idea that her father would be coming back. Her heart ached and yearned for something better, something different. 

 

She’d closed off from everyone else, hiding away in her room with the notion she was numb inside. She couldn’t function and it was a hassle to even do the most basic of things. Getting up was already a difficult enough task, trying to bail on going to ask. 

 

People would whisper when they saw her. They treated her like she was some sort of disease, murmuring amongst themselves and parting apart if she passed by. Few approached her and even a smaller amount would actually give her condolences. 

 

Heather felt empty now, like there was nothing worth doing anymore. She was still so very young, and yet she would never get to see her father again, no trace of his smile, no warm hugs at night. 

 

It wasn’t there anymore. 

 

She still refused to believe people when they told her he was dead, that he wasn’t coming back. 

Not ever. 

 

She had no idea how much her life had meant to change upon her father’s death, no idea of the mysteries she eventually would uncover in her future. 

 

The past had set forth the red threads of fate. 

 

And it had only just begun. 


End file.
